


Snowflakes

by milanthruil



Series: Humanity [3]
Category: CSI: Miami, NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-17
Updated: 2009-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milanthruil/pseuds/milanthruil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Speed enjoy some snowflakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is part of my Humanity Mutant-verse.

Tony woke from his nap (he hadn’t meant to fall asleep) to a feeling of mild pain niggling in his brain. He shook himself, and, finding that the pain wasn’t his, he rose from the couch to find the source. What had Speed done this time? That man was crazily accident prone.

“Speed?” Tony called as he walked to the kitchen and poked his head around the doorframe. Speed was standing in front of the kitchen sink, his right hand under the faucet and the index finger of his left stuck in his mouth. Tony raised an eyebrow and entered the kitchen.

“’M fine.” Speed mumbled around the finger in his mouth. Tony tilted his head skeptically. Speed took his finger out of his mouth to say ‘just burned myself’ before he inspected the digit.

Tony looked less than convinced and took both of Speed’s hands for inspection. “What happened?” Satisfied that Speed had already begun healing, he dropped Speed’s hands and cast his eyes around the kitchen for the source of Speed’s burns. Speed looked down at the floor and sheepishly mumbled something that Tony couldn’t understand. “Come again?” Tony lifted Speed’s chin.

“Was trying to bake cookies.” Speed blushed a little.

Tony’s eyes finally found the cookie sheet filled with snowflake-shaped sugar cookies. “Ah. I see.” He sniffed experimentally in their direction. “Smells good.” He took hold of Speed’s hands again. “So how’d this happen?”

Speed sighed. “I was taking the cookie sheet out of the oven, and it slipped.” He lifted up his right hand, the burns covering his fingers and palm nearly healed. “Forgot I didn’t have a hot pad for this hand.” He held up his left hand with its single burned finger. “When I realized I’d burned myself, I let go with my right hand and the hot pad protecting my left slipped.”

Tony looked at him critically. “Why didn’t you let me help?”

“You were sleeping.” Speed shrugged as if that reason explained everything.

Tony snorted dismissively. “Could have woken me up.”

Speed grinned. “What, and have you eat all the cookie dough before it has a chance to become cookies?” Tony stuck his tongue out at Speed and looked at the cookie sheet and the spread of cookies resting on the cooling rack. “I just thought that since we’re ‘snowed in’ we should have cookies.”

“Hmm.” Tony picked a cookie up by one of its snowflake-y points and nibbled it.

“Well?” Speed asked, watching as Tony licked at the sugar on the cookie.

Tony grinned. “Is good.” He took a bite and danced the cookie back and forth as he chewed.

Speed rolled his eyes. “Don’t play with your food, Tony.”

Tony put on his most adorable puppy face. “But you love me anyway because I’m cute.” He batted his eyes. Speed snorted and Tony frowned. “I think I take offense to that.”

“’You _think_ you’re offended’?” Speed snickered. “You mean the Empath is confused by his own feelings?”

Tony just scrunched his face and popped the rest of his cookie into his mouth. “Screw you.” He said pleasantly before grabbing a second cookie and wandering back out to the living room.

Speed grabbed his own cookie and followed Tony. “Love you, too.” He snarked before sitting on the couch and inspecting the non-existent burns on his hands. He munched his cookie as Tony sat next to him.

Tony rested his arm along the back of the couch, just barely touching Speed’s neck and shoulders. “Thanks for making cookies.” He studied Speed’s profile. “It was very thoughtful of you.” He tapped out a little rhythm on Speed’s shoulder. “Just… sometimes I forget you can heal like that, so I get worried when I feel that you’re hurt.”

Speed smiled at Tony. “You’re welcome.” He stilled Tony’s hand with his own. “And I know you worry about me, but I’m fine.”

Tony nodded absently. “Yeah…” He trace the line of Speed’s hand with his finger. “I know…” Speed took a bite of Tony’s cookie and smiled. “Hey!” Tony pouted. “ _My_ cookie!”

Speed grinned. “I made you a cookie… but I eated it.” He laughed at Tony’s startled, indignant look.

FIN.


End file.
